Une passion éternelle
by Fumseck73
Summary: Aimer le go au point de ne pouvoir trouver le repos après sa mort, c'est possible, surtout si on a été injustement accusé de tricherie. Revenir à la vie afin de trouver le coup divin, le meilleur coup possible, est difficile, en particulier si votre hôte n'a pas lui-même un grand intérêt pour ce jeu !


Une passion éternelle

.

.

_Disclaimer : Caroline, Shiroi, Saya, Kodai et Yuna sont à moi, Saï Fujiwara à Takeshi Obata et Yumi Hotta, Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru, et Ryûkotsusei sont à Rumiko Takahashi._

.

.

.

.

.

Résumé : Aimer le go au point de ne pouvoir trouver le repos après sa mort, c'est possible, surtout si on a été injustement accusé de tricherie. Revenir à la vie afin de trouver le coup divin, le meilleur coup possible, est difficile, en particulier si votre hôte n'a pas lui-même un grand intérêt pour ce jeu !

.

.

.

.

Acte 1 : Apprentissage

.

Prologue : Rencontre – Résurrection d'un génie du Go

.

.

_Caroline_

.

Comme d'habitude, la brocante bi-annuelle de ma ville attirait pas mal de monde, et se déplacer dans la foule n'était pas facile. Me connaissant, j'avais préféré laisser mon porte-monnaie chez moi, histoire d'éviter d'être tentée.

J'étais venue pour regarder, par curiosité, et non repartir avec trois tonnes de livres, ce qui arriverait fatalement si je faisais l'erreur de prendre mon porte-monnaie, ma carte bancaire, ou même mon carnet de chèques avec moi. J'avais juste ma carte d'identité en poche, au cas où, même si je ne m'étais jamais faite contrôler.

Mon regard fut soudain attiré par quelque chose d'inhabituel, et, curieuse, je m'approchais.

Arrivée près du vendeur, je constatais que je ne m'étais pas trompée : il s'agissait d'un goban, un plateau pour jouer au go, en bois massif, d'environ 19 lignes par 19, pour amateur avancé ou professionnel.

Je n'y connaissais toutefois pas grand-chose, étant tombée sur la page Wikipedia du goban lors d'une recherche « article au hasard » un jour où je m'ennuyais. Par curiosité, j'avais ensuite effectué des recherches sur internet, pour découvrir avec surprise qu'un goban dans ce genre coûtait plus de 450€ (minimum) tout compris, et pesait plus de 10 kilos. J'envisageais vaguement d'apprendre à jouer au go dans mes moments libres, mais il me fallait déjà l'argent pour m'inscrire au club de la ville !

Le vendeur m'interpella, comme je me penchais sur le goban, intriguée :

–Vous êtes intéressée mademoiselle ? Je vous le fait à 150€, pierres comprises !

En voyant ma grimace, il ajouta :

–Hé, c'est un authentique goban en kaya, importé directement du Japon ! Cette antiquité a pas loin de 150 ans, et elle est en très bon état !

–Et ces tâches alors, répondis-je en pointant du doigt des marques suspectes sur le plateau, c'est quoi ?

Il eut l'air surprit.

–Des tâches ? Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant sur le plateau en question.

–Là ! On dirait du sang ! Ajoutais-je avec une grimace. Vous voyez rien ?

–Mais où ça ?

–Ici ! M'énervais-je.

Ce petit jeu dura bien cinq minute, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine, qui me parut légèrement éthérée, s'en mêle :

–_Peux-tu les voir ?_

–Bien sûr, c'est ce que je me tue à vous dire !

–_Et tu peux m'entendre ? _S'enquit alors l'homme, avec comme une note d'espoir dans la voix.

–Eh ?

Je pris conscience que le vendeur me regardait bizarrement depuis un certain temps, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas tout de suite, me redressant pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de moi, perplexe. Pourquoi j'ai comme un frisson glacial qui me court dans le dos ?

–_Donc tu peux m'entendre…_

–Je ne vois pas de tâches moi ! Ajouta à cet instant le vendeur. Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?

–Heu, je crois, répondis-je d'une voix qui commençait à être mal assurée.

–Dans ce cas, si vous ne voulez pas me l'acheter, allez voir ailleurs ! Vous gênez !

J'aurais pourtant mit ma main à couper qu'un autre homme m'avais parlé, mais, bizarrement, personne ne semblait s'intéresser à moi. À cet instant, la voix s'éleva à nouveau, extatique cette fois-ci :

–_Je l'ai trouvé ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Je remercie les dieux de tout mon cœur !_

Bon sang, je sais pas qui est le malade qui piaille ça, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de le croiser !

Un violent frisson me parcourut soudain le dos, et je me retournais brusquement, pour me retrouver face à face avec le type le plus bizarre qu'il m'ait été donné de voir : d'origine clairement asiatique, la peau mate et les cheveux, très longs, d'un noir de jais, vêtu d'un drôle de costume blanc, il arborait un drôle de chapeau noir, et se tenait plus ou moins caché sous une espèce de grande cape, elle aussi blanche comme la neige. Il tenait aussi un éventail jaune vif dans sa main droite, ce détail me frappant vaguement.

Pas autant que son apparition, toutefois.

–EEEEEEP ! Couinais-je, effrayée. Que ?

–_Enfin, je peux… je peux retourner dans le monde des vivants !_

Le type était nettement plus grand que moi, me surplombant anormalement, et il se pencha sur moi, m'enveloppant de sa drôle de cape.

Instantanément, j'eus l'impression de sombrer dans un puits ténébreux, et je perdis connaissance.

Je l'ignorais encore à cet instant, mais je venais de faire la rencontre de quelqu'un d'extraordinairement fort, qui allait m'entraîner dans un tourbillon de rencontres inattendues, et me faire visiter des contrées fort, fort lointaines.

Le puits sans fond de la possession. Quelle joie.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour le prologue ! Au prochain chapitre, comment cohabiter avec un fantôme du 19ème siècle !_

_Je vais essayer, pour mes futurs chapitres, de me limiter à environ 12 à 15 pages maximum. Histoire que vous n'ayez pas de trop gros chapitres !_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review siouplaît, mes chers lecteurs, c'est notre seul salaire à nous autres, pauvres auteurs !_


End file.
